Good Vampire
by Topicular
Summary: A human child gets transformed into a litwick! In the world Pokemon Franchise does not exist, how will a fiery ghost survive in the jungle of concrete? TF. (will be rewritten)
1. Alignment

Alignment - Good Vampire

This is just waste of time.

This did not need to be exist.

The point is, this story is for nothing but my enjoyment.

Sorry, if you come to something mesmerizing, you have come to wrong place.

V

I always loved litwick.

They are cute, they are ghost, they are fire.

Once I had inserted a litwick character in my badly-written fiction, which was called ButterCold(which soon-to-be-rewritten: Paradise to Eternity). The basic promise, same.

The reason I said this is not necessary is because this fiction just expands on the single idea of that fiction, only more lingering, more boring.

That is how much I love litwick. That old fiction, soon-to-be-rewritten, is enough to play with this idea. Expanding that idea this long is unrequired. But, I love to do so, so I'm going to do so.

So it's two thousands sixteen, a random boy? Girl? Let's just do the boy, why not. A random boy gets turned into a litwick, with a reason unknown. First-person narrator, because I love FPV.

The reason behind the transformation is unnecessary as much as it is waste of time. We didn't need the reason why the guy transformed into a bug in Metamorphosis, did we?

This world is pretty much same without Pokemon franchise, which means nobody knows what litwick is or how it functions.

Speaking of the franchise, I must say that this fiction is nothing to do with Nintendo, whatever, doesn't mean to harm its image, blah-blah.

I do not live in America, so just consider the place to be a country that people have guns. And zombies which only avoid danger using their hearing because their sight is limited to own smartphone. A decade ago we could not imagine that horrible apocalypse would become true before it happened as we know it.

And I am going to wash my brain off so I won't smudge the protagonist with my sarcasm. There are too many sarcastic character these days, and I don't want to add the cherry on top of that pit.

V

Okay? Okay. Then let us begin this play.

It was two in the morning that our protagonist turned into a litwick.


	2. Becoming

Becoming - Good Vampire

There was nothing but black in my eyes.

I grumbled. Woke up too early. To see how longer I can sleep, I reached the clock. And froze in the spot.

The clock flew to a stubby, white hand that is mine.

You need an expense to wake yourself up. The best way to stay awake with coffee is not to drink it, but to pour it on the keyboard. The clock will wake you up much effectively if you break it rather than just let it tells you to. And, something broke—something is clearly wrong. Sudden psychokinesis is wrong too, of course, but it didn't shock me more than this.

I turned into some kind of candle creature.

About twenty centimeters tall, white cylinder body with yellow eyes, and blue flame burning on top of it. Can't help myself to think it's cute, but if that is my body, things are different. _What is this, what happened, what is going on._

 _But more importantly, what should I do._

This was fascinating, unless there are wide report of people turning into many appliances tomorrow, which means I am not the only one. I frowned at that thought. _If something crazy happened to me, at least let me savor it alone, please? What is the point of turning into a burning sausage if I am not the only one in the world?_

However, if this is a widespread phenomenon, I could just wait here, explain to my parent, and let them see the news. _Yes, explain to my parent. Do not be scared, this isn't like that time I broke that window. This is not my fault. I didn't touch or consume anything suspicious. I did not eat whatever I can see on the ground. I'm too old for that. Mid-school students like me should wash it first before you eat them._

 _Don't escape reality,_ I told myself. _You are a monster—adorable candle monster, and face the fact. The clock says it's a little before three-o-clock, so there is enough time to think about this._

Four hours later, my parents will awake and prepare for the routine.

Suddenly those hours felt too much long for this circumstance. I cannot sleep anymore without burning my bed down, and that's way too long before I prepare myself.

Speaking of burning something... I rose my hand toward the flame on top of me. It didn't feel hot. In fact, it sent chill when I touched it. Okay, unless my whole body is burning hot and the flame is the coldest part of my body, this flame is rather safe. And the floor is unscorched so I am not flaming.

 _Good._

In wide eyes, I covered my mouth. Tried to say something, but nothing came out of my mouth. Not even a whining noise. Then what's the point of having mouth? To frown hard so I can show my unsatisfactory for become mute?

At least I can use my phone to type, can't I? I reached my phone on top of my desk. The phone flew towards me. Catching my phone, I thought, _at least I don't need to do pull some kind of parkour stunt to just get my phone._

I press the home button. The phone welcomed with the request of my fingerprint.

I rose my chubby white hand. _Oh._

It was so alien to the phone that it didn't even consider my touch as a proper attempt.

I slipped my hand across the screen to enter the password. The phone did not react.

 _Answer me, my bestie!_ I let out a frustrated groan, but nothing came out of my mouth. _Even a burning sausage—why can't I get that out of my head—can touch the phone, I've seen someone doing that on the Internet!_

I blinked. Yes, I saw some weirdo playing fighting games using food instead of finger. That's what we call food fighters, right? I don't know, I never googled it.

I glanced at the clock. Now it says two past three. Past three, huh? But the time was going slow, painfully slow. I could feel every tick of passing seconds until inevitable revelation to my parents.

I almost wished to wake them up and explain what happened, now, if my poor mom is health enough for that. No, I didn't want to give her a heart attack. Dad… will be fine. When I broke the window and neighbor came to the house, he slapped me who was giggling stupidly and apologized. After she left dad told me to not laugh in front of people if you don't want to be underestimated.

To think of it right now, it seems that there's something wrong with our home discipline.

Anyway, my dad is awesome, and that's all.

But will he believe me?

Another memory of him arose. He told me there's no such thing like Santa, so if I want something, just tell him.

I highly doubted him to believe this extraordinary situation.

Even if he could, I don't think of where to even start explain.

Uh, mom, dad? Look at me holding your missing son's phone, attempting to type with a sausage.

 _Stop thinking about it, idiot._

 _But there was a guy playing rhythm game with sausages in related videos._

 _He must be Asian. And you are Not-Asian, but a Halloween monster._

Two trains of thought crashed each other, leaving ten-minute loss behind.

Silent of the room amplified the sound of clock ticking. I glanced it, which said about a quarter past three now.

And the mirror said I am still a candle, right?

I blinked. _I swear, there was nothing in the mirror a moment ago. Being a candle is enough. I don't want to be a vampire too._

The flame flickered as I watched myself. _Should I leave the note and come back tomorrow? That, would be easier._

I held my right hand outward. An empty A4 paper from the printer and the pen flew to me and stayed afloat.

 _Yes, by the way, you are a wizard, Harry._

The auto-mobile pen scribbled those words exactly. I blushed hard as the pen crosses it away. That was not how you talk to parents. Be honest and don't be funny.

The fire on top of me began its mesmerizing dance. I was drifting off too much. Couldn't think properly. Just this whole thing was stressful.

I glanced at the paper. The pen was still circling over what it just wrote, rendering it near unreadable. That is what's going on my brain right now, if I still have one.

 _Just how, how do I do this?_ I pondered. _Go out and coming back tomorrow is appealing. Should I do that? A day out would be fine. I could go to a hotel… no, I can't. But I can survive one day, can't I? It's October, but the summer refuses to leave. It's still hot, but at least I can't feel that now. I won't freeze in night just by spending a single night, will I?_

I grabbed my phone and threw into my flame. Realized what I just done, I frantically flapped my arms.

The fire spat my phone out. _Oh. So I can store things in there._

I stared at the phone, and repeated what I just did. And my wallet, check.

Then I stared at the paper with a red smudge.

If I could, I would've sighed.

 _The memo. How should I do? I turned into a candle creature… candle, candle, candle._

The pen wrote the word candle all over the paper. I grabbed the pen. Red pen writing all over the paper, straight out of a creepypasta.

I tried to write the next by myself, but gave up as my body wasn't suited for writing. I let my unknown psychokinetic power to do it.

 _I am going to need a time alone._

That would be enough.


	3. Contour

Contour - Good Vampire

After an unnerving experience, I checked my phone. I still could not unlock it, but it still functions as a clock. Three-forty-two AM.

So, I can float, lift things, and sometimes doesn't show up in the mirror. And I just phased through the window.

 _Am I a ghost? Did I- no way, if that's true, there would be a body._ Plus, it made no sense that I have a shape of a candle. I used the word candle today more than the rest of my life. I don't think of candles that often, and my phone background is also not candle.

I stared at the photo of antagonist devil. The show he was in ended this March. Why the good thing must end.

 _Well did you do this to me?_ I asked to fictional devil. Not expecting any answer.

The point is, I am not candle person. I'm a human person, or cat person, whatever. But as my dad says, I was not up for the responsibility to rise a living being by myself. Considering how my birthday cactus go, he is right, like always. How awesome my dad is.

I was surprised how long my thought can go without actually using my phone, but seriously, there was nothing I can do with it for now.

I stored my phone back to my flame, and looked around. Streetlamps are lighting the road eerily dim, and my fire does not do any help. But I knew what to do.

I went into a… Ghost mode again. The sense of… nothingness overwhelmed my body. Aside from me becoming intangible, I also could see the world without any light. Or sense the surrounding? I didn't notice in my room, but I could not make out the silhouette of faraway mountain that should be visible even in this darkness. Everything looked off-colored, but at least I knew where I am going. Maybe this could be the visualization of my sense of smell. Because when I focus on something like this, I could smell many things. An electric pole looked like a metallic scent. The asphalt looked sour. There was sweet aroma flowing out of every houses, like they just cooked something ready to be consumed. Oh, and I could see the peoples in white dots.

But first things first, I needed to find a place to sleep, switch myself off. I was very awake, but not eager to stay that way for next 3 hours without doing anything.

I levitated myself on top of my neighbor's roof. I wondered how far I can go up, but that's something I won't be able to figure out by my intention. I went to the center of the rooftop, where no one can see from the ground. I was about to lay myself, but stopped as it made me fill really vulnerable. Standing still like a real candle was comfy enough. I closed my eyes, but found out that I still can _see_ the surrounding. Because this magical inner eye thing is using my sense of taste or something, obviously. I tried to not care around me, and to not think anything.

V

Itchiness above my head shove me off my rest.

The town was also waking up. Street sweeper truck was crawling, spreading water underneath. Street cleaners with their own truck was also emptying trash bins. I slid back to the rooftop I'd just slept and checked the phone. Twenty past six in the morning.

What should I do for today? I couldn't go to school like this, at least not today. And when there was no school, like weekends, I would play video games. Recently I bought an indie game called… No, what did ancient people do when they are out of work to do? Uh, NES? At least I have a phone with full of idle games. I could watch the numbers go up all day.

There was surprisingly lack of adventure, even if I just experienced—and experiencing the most bizarre. Or maybe there was no adventure because I am not doing that. I was still sitting on the roof, where no one can't spot, waiting for something to happen or to not happen.

And, I am still holding my phone which can't do absolutely anything.

Just how much feel lonely without a phone in sight. I reluctantly put the phone away.

Okay, let's do the adventure. There are people out there. _Show yourself, adorable candle monster._ Once I began thinking myself cute I cannot stop treating me as not. Moreover, I started to like it. I thought this is because I gave up Santa too early. Lost my childhood before I could use my used-to-have childish cuteness or something?

I flopped myself to the ground. The truck has passed away, but the cleaner was still doing their job.

I stood still near the fence.

Soon, one of the workers found me and pointed at me. I did not like being pointed out, but held myself.

 _Okay, brace yourself for the adventure._

He gently lifted me and threw on top of pile of trash like a basketball (after failed attempts of putting out of my fire—he concluded it to be the part of the _doll_ ).

I was too frozen to protest thanks to how he just called me a doll.

The truck shook violently as it passed the speed bump. I also thrown upward and stumbled. At least that helped me shake out of pause.

This is, technically an adventure, as I never expected myself to ride a trash truck, more so as a position of trash. But not the best adventure I can have.

The smell of the wood hit me hard, very hard. If you somehow made a juice out of the firewood and splash it to your face, would it describe how I felt? At least I couldn't smell the garbage as it is.

The truck drove into between offices. The skyline near me rose dramatically.

I really needed to escape here before I see the landfill for the first in my life, too.

 _But before, is there a perfectly clean piece of the food I can use to interact with my phone? No. Too bad._

At this point I was beginning to think if I should steal a… orange. _Not S-word, stop thinking about it._

The truck took a sharp turn.

 _I can think all I want out of this moving mess._ The flame danced as I thought, tickling me lightly. _Can I jump out? Won't I just… get squashed? And stop, it tickles!_

I shook my head rather violently, and looked at the back of the truck. Jumping off the car in the opposite direction hurts you the least, as far as I know. There is quality amount of examples in the films. I held the back plate of the truck, and phased through.

I stumbled over the road, but there was no pain. Not even a sense of touch. It was like, I knew the ground is pressing me, but could not feel that way. Being Ghost mode weirded me out way too much. I quickly reverted myself, after I got to the sidewalk.

The wick on top of me itched. I never felt this before today, but I knew that I was getting hungry. The fire flickered, expressing the need for sweet.

However, what do I eat?


	4. Desperation

Desperation - Good Vampire

I tried to slam myself to the wall, but only to phase through, like my body automatically sensed the upcoming harm and protected myself. But that was not important.

I figured it out.

I need to eat sweet, sweet, sweet humans to survive. To be. To function. To think properly.

The fire whispered something that cannot be converted into words. Or all of this still might be my imagination, a dream, nightmare even.

 _There are polices for reasons!_

But a dreadful estimate told me they wouldn't be able to stop me. As far as I concern, polices were not ghost busters. _So just eat one, people go missing all the time. What should I choose, the city? I could burn the city. Or some random person you will never know? Obviously I should save the town for the_ greater good

Again, I phased through the wall. Luckily no one was nearby because I was at the vacant alley, so that's a relief. _That is a very minor thing compare to what I am going to do in ten minutes._

 _Trick or Treat!_ Less aggressive part of my mind tried to humor me. Trick or Treat indeed. Still a week left until Halloween, but this was one way to celebrate early. But why can't I be a floating pumpkin ghost, then? Behind all of this there might be an unsatisfied hallow, who had cursed me for holy moly reasons, but I stopped pondering about it. There was more important thing that matters and finding out the why is a waste of time unless knowing that also somehow save me from this predicament. And in detective stories, figuring the criminal out did not magically revive the victim. _Oh no, you found me out that I am the one who did it! I will restore everything happened and here is some gold for your quest reward._

I shivered. The flame tickled so much that I couldn't get the aggrieved laugh off of my face. Thus here I am, the human eater with smiley face.

 _But eating humans is evil!_

 _Why can't I be evil?_

Counter argument presented itself right away. Yes, why being evil is bad? Just because we learned that way?

 _I've eaten foods, what's the difference? Sans them being alive._

Is this because I thought that I shouldn't eat literally everything I see? That was two days ago, when I ate chocolate not knowing they were for the cake. Mom baked unholy cheese cake thanks to that. But, I really don't eat everything I find on the ground. Including alive, sentient beings, unless the plants can talk. But even if the plants can, I would be able to do it anymore.

Once again I tried to make a voice, as I tapped my mouth. No use.

 _So why eating a living thing is wrong again?_

 _Uh, life is precious?_

 _Why exactly the life is precious?_

The fire crooked itself, like it's trying to meet its nonexistent eyes with mine. Why triangular things are all devil? But seriously, why the life is precious.

 _Life is hard to make?_

 _Cheese cakes are hard to make too, but I didn't eat that monstrosity anyway._

 _Exactly, I don't eat something hard to make. More so the sediment out of rotten cow waste._

And… I just insulted every food my poor mom ever made. _They were effortless! That's why I loved them! She could cook even with her feet, eyes closed._

If she did, I _would_ eat everything on the ground to get something healthier.

Anyway, being hard to make could not be an excuse for why I shouldn't eat.

A group of shadow… shadows of the group? They brushed past me. I couldn't make out the words other than _lunch_ , but they were chattering each other.

 _We care each other._

Suddenly my head got cleared from sort of wise words. I closed my eyes in relief.

Yes, don't think about it. Let's just focus on how to leave this alley,

The byway, where I am, connects two pedestrian-only streets. It was miracle I could come here without confronting any humans… _strangers, stop calling them humans like an alien._ But it may be not since the time was before seven o clock. No one but demented are present in this time of the companies.

I could escape to the nature, where I can't harm no one.

 _But animals are a thing!_ Nagging voice returned. _And aren't they life either?_

 _Uh, I won't eat them in this body._

 _A fair point._ I convinced myself.

 _I should move._

First I tried to levitate myself up until the roof, but gave up because of its crawling speed. The farther I drifted above the ground, the slower I became. I took the emergency staircase that stuck out of the build. As I was getting higher, I couldn't help myself feeling nervous. Didn't feel a nausea from the height, but being tiny and on the tenth floor gave me the illusion that I was on top of cliff or something. But still, no acrophobia. Somehow I got the feeling that falling from here won't harm me.

The roof of the offices was very different than one of my neighborhood. Being so high, and actually accessible. There are many poles with ropes connecting each other. Some of the exterior fans were running, creating cloud of vapor. Several shrubs were greeting their morning sun. This wasn't the tallest building of all, but I could see the skyline and blobs of gray colored underneath haphazardly. This view was reserved only for superheroes.

 _Why can't I be evil?_

The fire, must be getting its fuel out of my sanity, shook itself again.

 _If I become evil…_ Superhero will get me. Okay, be serious. _If I become evil… then what's the point of eating human?_

 _Eating human makes me evil, and being evil makes eating humans ungrounded?_

To be fair that did sound like a paradox-against-bots. But I wasn't finished. _If I can't go back, I won't be able to do anything. Then what's the purpose of me? Just to eat humans? If I was a human, shouldn't I do something helpful?_

The fire expelled a burst of maroon flame to one of the shrubs. The small tree demolished to nothing but ash. That shocked me more than anything else that happened today.

I won't do that randomly, will I?!

If so, this would be one more reason not to eat. _I am freaking dangerous._

 _That would be another reason why I should eat, remember? What do I want to choose, the city? Or some random guy? I don't know what this body might do if things get… desperate._

And this argument went back to where it started.

However, I had more weapon stored, both metaphorically and literally.

 _Yes, if I'd burn people just because getting hungry, then I would be no good for all. I would not deserve anything._

Silence, in my mind.

 _Sweet, but how long could I stand for the urge? Sweet, sweet, sweet._ Sweet aroma filled around the air. Soon, a lady with a basket opened the door. There seemed to be a penthouse in this building.

She began to hang out the wash on those ropes. The fire was tickling my wick and I involuntarily made a smile. After three shirts, she happened to see me. She stopped for a moment, then hang out what she had in her hands—very tiny cloth. And slowly she walked over to me.

I stood still. Didn't like to be treated as a doll, like right now, but what can I be other than that. The Halloween is still a week away. Plus, nothing can wear twenty centimeters sized costume all over the body, unless I am a dog. No, I prefer to be a cat. A cat in a candle costume. Or a drone maybe.

But thinking something other than the scent this close couldn't make the sweet go away. There was nothing but the treat in my eyes, and it's walking towards me! Yes, what a treat. Suddenly I realized that I haven't eaten since the yesterday. Well, it's still morning and I haven't skipped a meal yet, but being awake for so long drove me so much hungry.

It gently picked me up and said something like I would be a good toy.

How great it would feel with this melting in my flame.

I shook myself in frenziedly, also giving the lady frenzy. She screamed in shock as she fell down.

I landed gracefully like a feather, though that was totally not my intention. There was a bang of flash then everything around us looked glitched, distorted in mosaic like retro-styled indie horror games. The sky looked purple mess, straight out of acid nightmare. Like a nightmare, it tried to run, but the distance between us did not get wider.

But it could not stop running, why would it? The predator is reaching, and it got the washes to hang out. It eyed the burnt shrub, soon-to-be what it will become, and shrieked.

Didn't care.

Like a gray man chasing an orphan girl, I slid in absolute crawl for the maximum speed. The fuel stopped running after seeing running away did not work. It prayed to nobody important.

It was in the range of me. My flame opened its mouth, savoring the sweet scent for the last time. _Isn't this something I was so opposed of?_ But every stopping device in my head was not functioning.

Pow, and like a switch had turned off, the fuel disappeared in me. Literally fireworks were popping in my head, loosening my grasp of reality. Everything was amazing, happy, fun. Mister sun beamed at me, shrubs applauded with their leaves, everything blurred to pinkish world of love.

The blast went away and bitter hangover greeted me the most rudely.

There was no guilt I felt from the mark where used to be a human. That only made me more disturbed by myself. Did I lose my capacity to feel bad, or at least, sad? A smirk made its way out of my mouth soundlessly, but this reaction was what you would make when a slapstick comedian just fell over, not when someone just vanished with a bang.

I expected some kind of shift in my perspective. I don't know, _your eyes look different now_ or something? But there was no guilt.

But I must feel guilty. That is proper thing to do, right? Did my, conscience go vacation? That's not cool, its master's vacation, the school one is not even close to come.

Not feeling any guilt made me guilty.

 _Doesn't make any sense._

But at least I was confident about that I won't need an extra fuel for at least a week. This one grew unscratched, happy. That might explain why I felt so much content upon consume it.

The fire waved, like it was affected by the wind up here, although it wasn't. Multiple lanes of train mixed with on and another, like a spaghetti. None of them won, there was nothing but a mess. My mind floated aimlessly like a leaf floating on the storming ocean.

 _Why don't I go out and feel this once again? Don't I need to go to school? Not today, but tomorrow, I think I should. Tomorrow, it's cloudy now. Will it rain? Will I be- I will be okay under the rain, I think. I think I should do something about those clothes that not yet hanged out. Who would wear such a tiny clothes like that?_

 _Can't you all just shut up._

A burst of flame shot out from my fire, almost hitting the basket, and rammed to the wall with a bang.

The shriek of tires drifting. Single shriek from a surprised pedestrian. I froze in the place.

 _Do I need to run? Will people call the police for that?_

Explosions don't happen every day, so they might think they'd just misheard.

No way, there were multiple reactions from the boulevard below. Of course they'd know that was real.

But they couldn't know where it came from. No smoke was coming out of this roof, since I didn't burn anything this time.

Why am I suddenly so cowered when just before I said to myself that, _the police can't stop me! Not a super villain as I wanted?_ Well I'd rather be a superhero if I had a much wide choice for, you know, diet.

Can't I just eat wood and call it a day? Even thinking about that gave my fire shiver. I should take that as no, though that doesn't mean I won't try to be a vegetarian at least once.

But for now, I needed to leave. I looked at the closed door. It would be unlocked because somebody just went through there. Even if it's locked that won't stop my sort of amazing ghost mode.

I phased through the door, entering the building. Mister sun watched over the city and people who slowly calmed down, uncaring of miscellaneous just happened.

* * *

 **Note:**

Well, I've done it!

I didn't even get to fifth part but there's already a casualty.

But I will try to be as light as possible.


	5. Educate

Educate - Good Vampire

The sound of baby crying was banging me harder and harder. _Knock, knock, knock. This is your victim speaking. Excuse me, I think you just devoured a mother of somebody._

 _Well obviously there is a baby. If I were to become a monster, why not turn up to eleven?_ I couldn't help myself being sarcastic. Plus, no one but babies can wear that tiny clothes. I should've known. Or even better, I shouldn't do that even if no one had a baby.

I wanted to let him be until the father comes, but there were no family pictures in this house. Even I could read that this is not an average nuclear family in the textbook. Do I need to call the police? Speaking of the polices, they did come with siren after the explosion, but they seemed to go away after seeing there was no major damage in sight. I peeked out one of the windows. The police car and a duo of firetrucks were leaving.

If I call the police, they would save the baby after seeing an infant is left alone uncared. At least that's what I had in my mind. But will they come here for a silent report, after what just happened? They already came here for nothing, and I can't speak anything. Calling the police won't work unless they can decipher me banging frying pans with a spoon, I concluded.

It'd be a lie if I wasn't reluctant to have a relation with polices.

The baby began to cry even louder. The knifes in shape of the baby's scream were thrown at me.

If, I'm not calling for the help, I'd be the only one who would be able to babysit.

Oh my, no. I am too young for this.

V

So I did the worst thing I could choose.

I put the baby in his room and shut the door, pretending him to not exist.

In less than a minute, abandoned infant began to cry again. I shut my eyes tightly, trying not to accept the reality. Fun fact, when I'm not in the ghost mode, closing my eyes did make me blind.

This was a child abuse.

I opened my eyes aggravated. _Oh, where have you been, my conscience? Was today your holiday? Sorry that I called you in your vacation. And shut up,_ _I am a child, too!_ A teenager defended himself. But this was a child abuse. And I was beginning to consider whether I should shove the pillow in his mouth to just shut him up.

This was that cactus all over again. The difference is that one of them is a shrieking mandragora and able to voice out his demise

 _I don't think I can do this even for a day._

 _He can survive one day unguarded,_

 _starved._

I turned on the TV, and tuned up the volume to nullify the background noise, from both outside and inside. I needed to focus on anything.

Switched channels to the top. Two people were playing chess.

 _Look at this, something to think._ I blinked slowly, watching the players that looked more static than a pair of statues. _I have no idea what the rules of the chess are._

I looked around the house, leaving the television on. There was a Mac in her room. I turned it on, only to find out that there's a password lock. Well, I never used a Mac anyway. _Is this a mouse or a wrist rest?_

The blank screen made itself a black mirror, reflecting me and my flame. The dimly reflected candle tried to touch its fire. I really needed to learn how to control this thing. _How do I do this? …Feel the inner fire and emotions?_ I didn't know for sure, but what I knew that this place is not the best suited training ground for some fiery magic.

I yelped silently as the television in the living room suddenly made a loud sound. Catchy, yet ear-busting melody promoted the washer fluid. Winter is coming, prepare for your bigger adventure, namely a drive to your work. I ran to the remote and quickly calmed the television down. I was getting used to things floating up, moving on their own.

Yes, check the news. I was planning to do that. To think about that, hitchhiking a truck out of impulse was a bad idea. I could sleep in my bed again as soon as I checked the candle flame actually didn't set things on fire. No, sleeping on the roof didn't solve anything. If sleeping in my bed after that really can turn me back, that means the bed must be exorcised, for transforming me into a candle ghost.

Yes, check the news. After hitchhiking a truck and checking news, this is zombie apocalypse! I really shouldn't watch those; they give me nightmare. Am I too young for watching those? Probably.

Yes, check the news, dear me. I refocused to whatever in front of me. I was zoning out as my body refuses to take in the news. Middle school students shouldn't watch news. It's blathering about whether the president, two weeks to be revealed whether it will be the first female or not. And I had no idea why that's even matter to me, unless there really is a secret facility studying aliens. …Where do I even call for an alien? 911? Is that an emergency?

 _Maybe, aliens could also eat people and leave a baby behind._

Of course I am not an alien, because I am in the shape of Earthian candle. Unless Pyramids are made by unearthly creatures. Extraterrestrial or mythical, nebulous or legendary. I could go on but I've ran out of the words meaning out-of-this-world. Of course Pyramids could be made by ancient men but then why is there the word ooparts?

 _Did aliens invent candle shaped after their body?_

That was both concerning and stupid. Well, not so concerning anymore. Humans graduated from using candles for lights. Also it being so dumb made it rather believable.

The news ended. No reports about people turning into aliens. Or candles. Not even a mass-missing report. I should check it tomorrow too, but if there is no news, then I am the only one who turned into this.

And I just ate a mother of someone for a breakfast.

Maybe missing reports will increase after all.

 _Speaking of that, the crying sound is missing._

I turned to the baby's room. Did he already… I ran to the room, phasing through the door. The baby saw me then began to cry once again.

I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to do with you.

I couldn't even google that. What do you feed the baby? I checked the fridge. There was no milk. At least there are fruits. Fruits are good for health.

Oh.

I phased out of the fridge, and actually opened it. The orange acquired. I tapped the phone with it. It worked! The problem was even the orange was too big for my hands, and the phone. Strangely, tapping exactly precise place was much harder than writing with a pen with telekinesis. With my hands, or with my, uh, magic. When writing something I imaged it by my hands and writing on the air. But touching a point felt like operating a claw machine.

After a few moments of silent rage, which involved many objects eerily flying around like an angry spirit is creating poltergeist effect. I unlocked the phone with a password. Then look around to see what a catastrophe I just made. It looked like a violent crime scene, which is a kind of true actually.

I looked at the clock. The ticking of it soon filled my mind. Once I noticed it, I could not unhear it. And I could not hear the baby.

Checked his room again. The infant was in a horrible shape, eyes red from all those crying. He didn't cry even after seeing me. I poked his cheek. The baby didn't respond.

I blankly watched him puzzled. Then an inspiration, that's what inner voice's name, gave me an idea what's going on.

 _I just taught him the world doesn't care whether you cry or not._

V

I pinched the baby to force him cry out, and broke a dish loudly.

The police on the other side of the line got the idea. She asked if I can leave the phone hanged on. I replied with a silence. The polices would be here in ten minutes, in her words.

I couldn't stay here any longer. This morning is traumatic for both of us, but at least he can be rescued. And babies should be protected.

 _Now I can go through the door, take the elevator, wait, if I can phase across the door, why don't I phase through the floor then?_

The epiphany punched me through the floor.

* * *

 **Note:**

Sorry, I am late. But at least I want to go on this till the proper ending. For the litwicks.


	6. Follower

Follower - Good Vampire

I fell through the building, passing many floors of it. After giving many office workers a jump scare, I stamped my face to the ground. It didn't hurt at all. But unfortunately, the ground floor was not empty.

The scream echoed inside the lobby. I, already heard more than enough shrieks in a minute, did not react but stay down. The lone lobby lady soon stopped screaming. Wow that made a rhyme. Cool.

Camera sound. I looked up. She looked very puzzled, checking her phone and me by turns. I was very torn between staying like this and standing up. Thankfully, the lone lobby lady decided that for me. She came over hesitantly, like a curious prey approaching a downed predator. _Did we beat it? Soon-to-be-devoured extra asks. A monster wakes up._

A hand phased through me, making both of us startled. We simultaneously jumped backward, flapping arms to express surprise. The lone lobby lady, actually she seemed to be in the late-twenties, stared me blankly. The lone lobby lady then glazed her eyes down to her phone, which was somehow intact in her hand. I couldn't help myself but to check the photo of mine. Saw the phone, and realized I was still in ghost mode and could not see the screen. It looked like a flat bar of, leaf? A rectangular leaf, yes, green and somewhat shiny. But for some reason I was having difficulty at distinguishing whether I am using my eye-sights or the ghost sense thingy to see. The Three-L-Words unconsciously tilted the screen towards me like I am one of her friends who want to check out own picture.

And there was nothing in the photo. Only an empty tiled floor. _Okay, that is creepy._ I looked up to her. Realizing that she's showing me her phone, she faced it back to her with a confused groan. I looked away and saw the automatic door. The glass reflected my image just fine. When I am not a ghost, I am also not a vampire. Saw that vampires are just a myth about some kind of real disease, but I knew that vampires are real. What I didn't know was I would be one, of course.

Another shutter sound from a tiny speaker. I turned my body to the phone, only to be greet by a camera flash. It didn't bother me like I was a human, did I just say that in past tense.

Well, it's not like I was attached to be a human. I'm not going to wail over me not being a human person. I poked her leg and pointed her phone. Getting the message, she showed it to me. Like her remark, I did look cute.

I watched her as she began to rapidly tap her phone. _Are you uploading that? Should I protest? If this is my form from now on, maybe. If not, nah._ I just waited, quietly watching her blogging.

She looked up, then said that she needed to go work now. With a question that what am I going to do. Yes, what do I do?

Then two police officers went in. With a stern look, the lobby lady went to the counter. One stopped by me, and the other went to the counter to ask questions. There's a report regarding child abuse, who lives in the penthouse, policewoman asked. The counter lady shocked. In her words the owner of this building didn't look like a bad person. Then she tried to contact the mother, only to get a response that the line is busy. Then the janitor decided to go with polices. The officer called her companion. He asked what is this, pointing directly me.

Frozen since the sudden entrance, I slowly turned myself to him with a friendly smile, which was incredibly hard like always. _Though my parents, teachers never told that eating people is bad, so I don't need to feel guilty?_

The lady explained that I fell from above. He remarked that this is an odd place to put a doll to find my owner. My owner? What.

 _I only know that it is somehow wrong. I'm not feeling guilty._

The janitor denied that this floor is not exactly the lost and found center. Policeman said that he saw me just moved by myself. _Of course I move by myself, what do you think I am, a puppet?_

 _Well, you need to eat, right?_

That answered both of two questions. Puppets don't eat food. The policeman stared for a while, then called by his company. The baby, yes, emergency. Then three went to the elevator. He could deal with a suspicious doll later, anyway.

 _I think I should run._

 _Quick._

The ding of elevator was the signal. I ran, or slid hastily to the automatic door. As I thought, the automatic door was not triggered and I had to phase through it. I could get used to that, going through every single objects. What I could not get used to is many people staring at me at once, adults even. Uneasy atmosphere.

A man questioned that if I am a robot. That… is actually a good idea. I slowly turned around in a place, and slid forward for a couple of… my-heights. It was hard to guess how much I moved without a ruler, especially when my size had changed. Then I stopped, and turned around, and went on again, like a robot cleaner.

Some took out their camera, which is the cue for me to run faster. Unfortunately, with my size, people could easily catch up with me just by walking. They didn't seem to even notice that I was trying to run off. What they noticed was, however, that I am not visible through a camera, probably. Because those who tried to take a picture of me stopped walking. I could let myself to be captured, but doing so was surprisingly hard. Apparently being in ghost mode was the most casual of me. Staying out of intangible was getting more and more like a holding breath, numbingly exhausting. And I could, quote-unquote, see whatever they are doing without turning back in this status. Unbelieving what they are seeing through their camera, people stared at me with a bit scared face.

Some stopped and went to their original destination, but there were still people following me. I, actually didn't mind this now. At least not everyone was paying attention to me. It's not like they are calling police. …Why do I have such an unfounded fear to the cops?

I had to go through something solid to remove this unwanted attention. The flame suggested that I could also just eat them all, simplest approach, but I didn't want to do that. I was full. And just an hour ago I was pretty opposed to the idea about eating humans. I couldn't remember why I was being such a coward, but a small part of me said that there might be a good reason.

A couple of hands phased through my body. _Stop touching me!_ I held myself from creating another fireball, how fortunate. I jumped forward out of reflex, turned around glared the offenders. At least there was no scream from my action, but there went my robot acting. A guy who poked me stared at me like I'm a freak. No, many of them were giving that look right now. This was getting too much. I looked around half-franticly, throwing something-something-robot-acting completely away.

My flame flickered, reflecting my agitation. I don't know that is the reason, but humans stepped away. Good, now I can run. But, my fastest driving speed was yawn-provoking, and still their curiosity got on them. Keeping distance, some of them still followed me.

 _Don't they have better things to do?_

Apparently, yes. As I went for minutes, they started to stop following me. Checking their phone, and hurried themselves away. _Adults_. They couldn't take a photo to share, which means they can't get Likes from me. They couldn't touch me, which means I am no value to them. Then I meant nothing to them.

I turned around and saw them leaving. There were new pedestrians, but they just glanced at me and went away. _I will not be like them if I grew up_ , I thought. I won't lose my passion for the occult. Especially after I experienced it by myself.

 _Heh, Likes. Getting those by following me. Then those who gives them are my followers' Followers? What an absurd food chain. I do eat them so I am really on top of the pyramid._

In my thoughts, I wandered in to the park. Almost no one was there. It's past nine, morning. So it's understandable. There was nothing but offices and banks near here. And I had no idea where this is. I didn't think of checking map when I unlocked my phone.

Speaking of the phone. After hiding in shrubs, I grabbed my phone and orange out of my flame. There were no calls from my parents… no, now there are. It seems like my phone can't receive signal when it's kept inside there. Should I hold it like this? I saw that polices tracking people with GPS in their phone. If my mom had reported my missing, they could find me with this. If, I stay still and keep holding the phone outside.

But should I. It felt like weeks has been passed ever since I left my home. Actually it's been only a couple of hours since I got on the truck.

I could've began my adventure smaller. Like walking non-school-related road or something. Not be all out at once like, hitchhiking. I was far beyond the frontiers of my territory, ten-minute-walk radius from my room. Meeting bunch of people that I will never see again, and I ate a woman who I will never see again neither. And I did babysit, which was a huge step forward in my life.

I pondered in this green shelter in the center of the concrete sea. What will be the next step?

* * *

 **Note:**

Another review from SpiritsOfRhythm! Last time I responded with PM, personal thank for a detailed critique, but I am going to reply more publicly now.

So your review. Uh, this is dark? I am surprised. There is no swearing or any mention of death! People just… magically disappeared in the flame! But they don't _always_ die from that! The woman went missing… permanently.

I could make the protagonist suffer to make this darker. But no, I altered his conscience in his metamorphosis so he won't have any major mental breakdown even after devouring what-he-was. How considerable am I.

Okay, serious response: I do notice that the subject matter is dark, yes. But in a story development perspective, no, this is really, light. I am planning to go darker near the end, but right now? Nooo.

I also noticed that this is progressing in an absolute crawl. That shalt not stand.


	7. Gold

Gold - Good Vampire

The clock tower of the park rang five times.

At least in school, there were a lecture, snoozing friends, mesmerizing pattern on the ceiling, I don't know, something to focus on. Or at home. My computer, phone, comic, even a book.

I did try to use my phone with the magical orange again, but my mom had called. I answered the call with my orange, but couldn't make a sound. A pure panic of her could be felt without being near her. Unanswered hello banged my heart, _do I even have a physical heart now,_ and minutes later the call ended. Since that I was too afraid to take it out again. It may rest in my mysterious storage a lot longer.

But there was a progress too. I was getting used to using my psychokinesis power. There were two ways of performing that. The first was using my hands to image. But it was really awkward. It felt like I was moving things with a long, flexible stick attached in my hand. The other way was just focusing hard for how I want to move the object with. It was precise, but using it really tired me out. I think I can't use it more than ten in a row.

And both of them could not be performed when I was intangible.

Sweet scent filled my head. Walking people everywhere, looking for their dinner. _I could use another candy._

 _Can I eat a normal food? Not human resources._

 _Uh, do I have cash?_

I, really didn't want to steal stuffs. Of course, I could phase in the bank and take money with ease,

 _oh._

That was a food for thought, but I should save that for dinner. But, I'd rather do that than steal many poor shops. Banks are rich, they will be all right, right? _I don't get caught in camera, I can phase through anything, and when I am in ghost…_ standard _mode I don't need light to see._

 _Nooo, I can't un-think of it now._ I didn't want to spend next ten hours for planning. I should explore this place. _This street is full of banks, though._

 _Was I this adventurous? The reason behind me having a rootless fear of cops is that I am a bad guy?_

 _I eat human, I don't show on mirror, and you shine in the sunlight._

 _I have a flaming fire on top of head. I_ always _light, so don't connect with that horrible romance fiction, dear me._

 _Hey, admit it, I enjoyed reading it._

 _There was nothing readable in school library. Of course I prefer junk over crap._

 _Whatever, candle vampire._

 _That was the most unthreatening speculative beast name ever existed._

 _But I don't want to be threatening. People running away at the sight of me isn't what I have in mind._

 _But if I eat more humans that will inevitably happen._

 _I am a cute candle creature. Wow, that rhymed too._

 _No it didn't, don't smile like an idiot._ I followed my internal critic. _And from my knowledge of mythological creature, every tiny and cute animal in look are evil abomination._

 _Since when?_

 _Tinkerbell._

I laughed at my wit. That was good. From now on I will use that joke in every Internet community I have access to.

But in all seriousness, bank robbing is super villain's living.

 _Who am I kidding, there is no such thing like a good vampire._

 _Why can't be? If I only eat bad people, then would that get me closer to good side?_

 _By the way why am I trying to be a hero?_

 _I should give something to humans if I take their members._

 _I've been like this for little hours and I'm already alienate myself from human._

I rubbed my head at way-too-fast change of my perspective. Uh, wait, the wick of my head had melted to my right eye.

I tried to rub it off, unsuccessfully.

 _Mirror!_

I went out of my bush, ignoring others, and went to the nearest glass building. Without my real sight they only looked like a mess of sweets, so it was easy to not care. I went to the bakery and turned myself corporeal. When I first woke up with my body I had two functional eyes, but now my right eye was covered.

Had I been like this when I was in the building? I didn't know. The lone lobby lady showed me her photo but it was taken from my back. I didn't see my front one.

This would greatly decrease my… range of sight. The word is _pov_ , right? POV, Perspective of Viewer… no, that's not right. What was the P-word for that?

One thing I know for sure is, a dramatic change of perspective this is. The height changed, number of eyes changed, and the sense I use to perceive the world has changed. I thought this is the sense of smell hours ago, but I think this is more of taste. I taste the surrounding when I can't see. _What kind of snake candles are again?_

V

 _Venomous kind._

 _Candle burns, and the venom of snake burns. The riddle has been solved._

It was the night time. The banks had closed long ago, though they must be people working. Now those workers were leaving too.

I ran to the bank, the opposite side of the street. There were strangely lack of cars on the road. I knew that I cannot be stopped, but still, I was committing crime.

I stopped in the middle of the road. _I am committing crime! I am a criminal!_

Somehow that felt much worse than being a monster in shape of candle. Of course I ate a woman earlier today, but that was the way I had to live with this body now. Sooner or later that had to happen. But bank robbing? Do I really need to do this? It felt like I'm actually breaking something.

 _Yes, I already made a decision._ Rather robbing every store whenever I need to buy something, just rob the bank once. That was my conclusion. Of course I won't need to buy anything to survive one day, but there is this strong feeling that I will never transform back to human.

 _If all of this is still a dream, then I am in a coma, robbing an imaginary bank._

I began to move again, and went through probably the strongest wall I have ever encountered. But physics couldn't stop me.

Empty lobby of the bank made me feel like the time has stopped. The ruins after zombie apocalypse, here I am, stealing money instead of something more practical, like guns or foods.

 _Haunted and eating humans. Am I a zombie._

 _I'd rather be a vampire, thank you very much._

I looked around for the sign directing towards the vault. There wasn't.

 _Well, what'd be the point of it if the only people go there would already know where the vault is?_

The point! POV is Point of View in short. Sudden call of my dictionary told me. But no, you know, how wide I can see with my eye is not point of view. What POV was that?

 _Gah, I know this, I really know this, gaming term, but I can't just remember. What does the POV stand for?! Help me out, my internal voice!_

 _I am just a humble voice with opposite opinion to make better decision, a figment of imagination. I'm not the dark side nor conscience. Read too much bad fictions, didn't I? I can't remember what I don't remember._

 _Thank you, useless._

 _That was a self-stab._

I couldn't find the vault nor the word. I tried turning one of the computers on, but it didn't work. It seemed that it had no power.

Where would be the vault? Probably underground. I searched for the emergency stairs and went down, soon to be met with a giant iron door. I phased through.

I went out after bewildered at what was inside. _No, I can't._ I was too scared to steal all that money. Actually, I couldn't even have a courage to touch them. Of course my hands would phase through but that's not the point. I was just not allowed, that's what I had in mind when I saw those pile of cash, bills, golds, whatever. Like a vampire exposed by the holy cross, I stepped back from the sense of crushing wrongness.

Wow, just how _small_ I am. Even under the perfect circumstances, I couldn't just do it. At least, I couldn't go that far. That was funny considering what I'd done in this morning.

I slid to the entrance like a defeated and depressed troop. On the bright sight, I was too good for it. But I was a narrow minded thief who will have to steal from small shops that are barely self-sustainable. Not yet, but going to.

I confronted the lines of ATM on way out. I halted at those, as an idea that's not yet untranslatable into words. It was, it was…

I went through the bottom of ATM. With a tiny body, I could fit inside of the machine. There were stacks of bills in the machine ordered. Yes, I was more of these kind of person. Petty.

After taking enough cash, which required emptying every ATM in the bank, I went out of the bank from the side. I went to where I was in the midday as I looked around nervously. After arriving the flowerbed, I ordered my flame to take out the cash.

The flame spat out my wallet I had forgotten all along.

I blinked at this revelation. Had I filmed the bank heist for no reason. Apparently.

That's… not unusual, right? Anybody would rob the bank when they know they won't be found out or face the consequence. But still that was an adventure I never dreamed of. Never.

Can I even go to my home? I had to be visible to pick up the money, and the CCTV could've got me inside of ATM. Very unlikely, but maybe. Will they search for a candle? The wanted criminal candle creature there we go?

But strangely, that made me _not_ to wish to return to my dull old self. I did not like the school. If I am really the only Halloween candle monster in this entire planet, I could give up my poor mom. You know, everyone has their mom. But this metamorphosis is super unique event, the odds of one per _seven billion_ unique. Plus, I could see my mom with this body too. I didn't sacrifice my family for this. Not that I will even if I had to, won't I? Won't I?

I toyed my wallet with my hands. Even if I became a fugitive, I could always run. In a walking speed of humans, but they can't follow me phasing through concrete. This jungle of buildings was the perfect place to hide.

Now, the news maker, what should I do with all this money?

* * *

 **Note:**

The big day ended! Finally.


End file.
